


L'hiver

by carsinoska



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carsinoska/pseuds/carsinoska
Summary: Aporia, Paradox, and a skating date on the canal.For week 1 of the YGOTP challenge (prompt: ice and snow).





	

The weather was fairly mild for the middle of winter and there wasn’t much wind. “Such nice weather,” Aporia said over the phone, “means we should go outside and make the best of it. I heard the canal opened today, would you like to go skating?”

“Aporia… I must admit, I haven’t skated in years,” Paradox said. He wasn’t even sure where he put his skates. Plus, he was almost certain that he would fall flat on his face the moment he stepped on the ice. “I’m not really sure about my ah, capabilities.”

“That’s okay! We can skate at your pace.”

“I’m really not so sure…” The thought of letting Aporia see such an embarrassing side of himself made him uncomfortable. It was a trivial concern, but his pride was at stake. Aporia probably wouldn’t even think it was a fault, yet Paradox abhorred the idea.

“Oh, if you didn’t want to go, that’s fine too…” Aporia said, trying his best to keep his disappointment out of his tone. Paradox knew that the other wasn’t doing it on purpose, but Aporia’s disappointment made him feel guilty. It always did. Something about Aporia’s discontent tugged at his heart uncomfortably.

“Wait! S-sure. Let’s go. Uh, skating that is.”

“Really? You’re not just saying that to make me feel better, right?”

“No, no. Just ignore what I said before.” He was, in fact, saying it for Aporia’s sake, but an unhappy Aporia meant an unhappy Paradox, so he wasn’t technically lying.

“Great! Then, what time today works? Two o’clock?” Aporia’s excitement made Paradox smile. His enthusiasm was certainly contagious. He shook his head. Without a doubt, it would be worth it, if solely for Aporia’s sake.

“Yeah, two o’clock is good.” It would give him time to find his skates, hopefully. “I’ll see you at the bus station?”

“Yes, I’ll see you then!” he said, and hung up.

 

Somehow, Paradox found his skates. His apartment was more than a little messy, given that barely anyone ever came to visit, but he usually didn’t have a hard time finding what he was looking for. His skates were no exception. The blades were slightly rusty and they weren’t very sharp, but they were in an acceptable condition. He hoped Aporia didn’t plan to skate too far.

Paradox was early, as usual. He didn’t like to be late since it made him antsy and anxious. Aporia said that the weather would be nice, but Paradox was already starting to feel cold. He wore gloves, a scarf, and even a hat for once, but he was still cold. Hopefully Aporia would arrive soon, he thought as he stared blankly at his boots.

“Paradox!” He looked up and saw Aporia waving at him. “Did you wait long?”

“No, I just got here,” he said, which was true, except the cold had a way of making time pass slower. “Anyways, let’s go.” Once he started moving, he’d probably be warmer at least.

 

“Hm…” Paradox said as he stood up with his skates on. He slid his skates against the ice experimentally, trying to get a handle on keeping his balance. If he took incredibly small strides, he didn’t feel like he was about to fall nearly as much. He never had very good balance in the first place though.

On the other hand, Aporia was idly skating in circles, waiting for him. He seemed rather graceful on ice, despite his bulky physique. Then again, Aporia liked to wear high heels on a regular basis for reasons Paradox would never understand (why did he need to be even taller than he already was?), so he supposed he wasn’t too surprised.

“Aporia. We may need to proceed very slowly. I don’t think I can…” Paradox said, leaving his sentence unfinished.

“I understand,” Aporia said in a genuine voice with a patient smile. “Like I said before, let’s go at a pace you’re comfortable with.” Aporia held out his hand towards Paradox. “Here, you can take my hand if you want.”

Paradox blushed. Logically, he knew that Aporia wasn’t looking down on him, but it still felt that way. However, he didn’t want to drag the other back just because he was stubborn. Tentatively, he held Aporia’s hand. “Maybe just. For now,” he said haltingly.

Skating was a little easier with something to hold onto. Paradox had more courage to take longer strides and it didn’t feel like he was going to fall at any moment. All the while, he was still extremely conscious of holding Aporia’s hand, in public nonetheless, and his face was probably some ugly red mess. In any case, he certainly wasn’t cold anymore. He couldn’t stop smiling underneath his scarf and he felt ridiculous. His stomach kept doing flips and Aporia smiled back at him, making his head spin in circles. A silly thought came to mind, probably the result of his brain turning into mush, and for some reason, Paradox acted against his better judgment.

“Aporia. Bend down a little.”

“Hm?” He tilted his head in confusion but did as he was asked.

Paradox kissed Aporia square on the lips for just a second. He quickly pulled away and noted how red Aporia’s face was turning with a smile. 

“I... What? Um...” Aporia said, trying to process what just happened. It wasn’t the first time that Paradox caught Aporia off-guard, but it was very endearing to watch every time. 

On the way back, Aporia was uncharacteristically silent. They were still holding hands, but Aporia avoided looking at Paradox’s eyes. Since he was able to forget about all of his previous worries, Paradox was having fun just by being at Aporia’s side, especially since it was one of the rarer moments where Aporia was the one at loss for words instead of Paradox. Soon Aporia go back to acting as usual, but Paradox indulged in the moment. If such peaceful times could continue to persist, he’d surely be happy.


End file.
